


Sensory Stimulation

by NocturnaIV



Series: Fangs [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: ASMR, At this point it seems to be the only way they can have an intimate conversation, Ben and Uma have a serious talk in a very intimate position, Buma, Emotionally intimate, F/M, Slight reference to active Huma, Tenderness, but it isn't an obstacle to Buma, sensory stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Ben's gaze followed Harry's hook sliding over Uma's back. She was so calm and relaxed."I tried to find something to help her. Sound of waves or something like that.” Harry continued explaining as if he wasn't doing something intimate and private with Uma in front of Ben “And I found that...” He looked at the cell phone “ASMR.”The pirate was measuring Ben’s reaction and analyzing him. Harry was showing him the level of confidence that he and Uma had.“I think you should do this.” Harry said.Ben looked at the pirate with intrigue. But Harry was being honest.“You told Uma that you wanted to be the place where she could relax.” Harry took his hand and guided Ben to touch Uma "Be that place."
Relationships: Ben/Uma (Disney: Descendants)
Series: Fangs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498505
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Sensory Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Ben looked back at the message Harry had sent him.

' _Free your afternoon. Come to the ship.’_

He had accepted. Ben wasn't too sure he had a choice. His relationship with Harry Hook (if there was one) was complicated. Or maybe he saw it as complicated because he didn't know how to act with Harry. If he analyzed it, Ben was the one to blame for things being like this between them. Because there was a series of unknowns and doubts in his head that he was deliberately avoiding. So, he felt blind, stumbling in the shadows, about to fall into shark-infested waters. And all his confusion came down to one thing:

What kind of relationship was between Harry and Uma?

But Ben didn't dare ask because he still felt that what was between him and Uma was made up of clouds, fairy dust, and dreams. A type of material that was powerful but could easily disappear. Ben was afraid to push the things between them. Uma had said that she didn’t want to be compared to Mal. And he understood her perfectly. But he didn’t want to make the same mistakes he had made in his relationship with Mal.

Ben feared that if he expressed his doubts, in his ignorance, he would hurt Uma and lose her.

But he had realized that it wasn’t about jealousy. He also didn't see himself wanting to compete with Harry. The pirate was a valuable piece of Uma's life, of her life on the Isle of the Lost. Ben would never ask her to leave Harry behind or change things between them. Ben also knew that he was part of the new reality of Uma. But Ben didn't know if Harry looked at him in the same pragmatic way.

As far as Ben had realized, Harry supported his relationship with Uma, at least in front of her. The pirate gave them time alone and shared confidential glances with Ben.

But the doubts were still there. Sailing, growing, sharpening, growling, and ramming his mind.

So, Ben wasn’t ashamed to admit to himself that he was walking towards _Lost Revenge_ with doubt and uncertainty. He wasn’t sure what would be there.

An empty ship wasn’t among his options.

And he also found it curious that the moment he stepped on the deck the atmosphere was more humid.

“This way, king.” Harry called.

Ben walked over and rethought everything. He hadn’t expected to run into that scene. 

Uma was lying on her abdomen. Her hair was tied up in a bun. She was wearing a gold swimsuit that for an eternal second made him forget to breathe. The swimsuit was one-piece, though at first glance it didn't look like it. Because it was almost painted around her hips. Her back was exposed. Ben could see the shape of her shoulder blades and the dizzying drop that formed from her neck to the end of her back. He had to blink a few times to control himself. There he noticed that the swimsuit barely covered the sides of Uma's torso and was held to her body by a tie on her neck. He could see the shape of her body. Ben swallowed and had to relax his jaw to avoid digging his fangs into his lower lip.

Uma had huge headphones that completely covered her ears. She was with her eyes closed and looked asleep.

Harry was on the floor, sitting next to her.

“Don't be afraid, mate.” The pirate smiled dangerously “I'm not going to bite you. Unless she asks me to.”

Ben was embarrassed and advanced. Uma didn't even react. Maybe she was asleep.

“Don’t worry. Uma doesn't hear anything with those things.” Harry slid the curve of his hook over Uma's spine.

Her skin turned goosebumps. She softened her smile.

“I don’t understand.” Ben confessed.

Harry sighed dramatically. As if all of that was obvious. With his free hand, Harry began to draw spirals on Uma's calf. But Harry kept his gaze on him.

“Since the barrier fell, Uma found herself missing the feeling of being at sea all the time. But she also missed being on land.” Harry explained, continuing to caress Uma's skin, and making her skin shiver where he touched her. “One day she confessed to me that one of the things she missed the most was the _feeling_ of being under the ocean. The water pressure. The feeling of moving her body and feeling the water move with her. The sound and vibrations against her skin. Uma missed how the sea required all her senses to be in sync.”

Harry pointed to the cell phone to which the headphones were connected. Ben noted that a video was playing. He, very carefully, approached the screen to see better. A man was sliding wet sponges against what appeared to be the head of a mannequin. Ben looked curiously at Harry, not understanding. He found the pirate massaging Uma's back, putting some of his weight on his hands. Uma hunched over and sighed in relaxation. Harry slid his hands up and down, staring at the cell phone screen. Ben noted that Harry was following the movement of the sponges with his hands.

“So, I tried to find something to help her. Sound of waves or something like that.” Harry continued explaining as if he wasn't doing something intimate and private with Uma in front of Ben “And I found that...” He looked at the cell phone “ _ASMR_.”

Ben opened his eyes when he understood what the video was about. Uma was listening to sounds to stimulate her sensory sense. Oddly, he used videos like that when he couldn't sleep due to stress. The low-grade feeling of euphoria that came from those kinds of sounds like whispers, soft sounds, or ambient noises like rain or sea used to help him. Since he had found peace with his inner beast, his hearing was sharper, and this type of stimulation had become much more pleasant.

He hadn't expected Uma to need something like that too.

And Harry had been quite clever in matching a physical stimulus to an auditory one. Ben had read that the same degree of low-grade euphoria occurred with actions such as massages, someone cutting your hair or nails, among other things. Ben looked over at the video. Now the man held glasses of something like sparkling wine close to the mannequin's ears and gently tapped the glass with his fingertips. 

He looked at Harry, who was drawing spirals with the tip of his hook on Uma's back.

The pirate was measuring Ben’s reaction and analyzing him. Harry was showing him the level of confidence that he and Uma had. The level of intimacy they shared. Ben watched as the hook slid down the side of Uma's torso, from the hip to the top, and once again to the end. She sighed. Ben looked up and met Harry's calculating eyes. The pirate was neither challenging him nor threatening him. But Harry was very willing to protect his bond with Uma.

This was also the moment when Ben could vocalize his doubts. Not towards Uma, but to Harry. Because he suspected that the pirate would be sincere. At least when it came to Uma, Harry would never lie or pretend.

But Ben found himself at the same moment of truth as ever. He didn’t want to be like his father, plaintiff, and controller. He didn’t want other people to believe that he was accusing or condemning them. Uma looked happy and relaxed, lethargic in that safe place where she could lower her defenses. Ben found no jealousy or mistrust in his heart.

“Uma told me you were good with massages. She wasn’t exaggerating.”

Harry was surprised by her words but smiled. A silent understanding. The pirate relaxed in his presence. Ben watched as Harry zigzagged his fingers over Uma's arms and down her back.

“Perhaps it’s because she’s a sea witch.” Harry thought out loud “But Uma is extremely sensitive with her skin. She can feel the vibrations and movement of the air. You can never take her by surprise. Uma is always alert. But I think that exhausts her. This helps her relax.”

Ben nodded. Uma looked comfortable and peaceful with all of that. He looked at the video again. The man was using feathers this time. The simple image gave him goosebumps. He wasn’t surprised by the small smile on Uma's lips.

“I think you should do it.”

Ben felt a spring in his mind jump. He looked at the pirate with intrigue. But Harry was being honest.

“You told Uma that you wanted to be the place where she felt she could relax.” Harry gestured to cover all “Therefore, you should do this.”

Ben shook his head.

“This is something you and Uma share.”

He didn’t want to impose himself. Ben didn’t want to be like his father had been and still was on some level.

“And it will continue to be something that Uma and I do. But that doesn’t mean that you should be excluded.” Harry looked at him with mischief shining in his eyes “I have my hook, you have your claws. This isn’t a competition, mate. This is about that I think you can take care of this.”

“No-”

Harry reached out and took his hand. Ben knew that was what he needed. Harry been Harry and didn't take a no from him. Harry didn't care about his insecurities and doubts. The pirate made Ben curl his index finger into a hook. In that way, Harry guided him to lower his hand and slide his claw down Uma's spine. Slowly, leaving a small red mark that disappeared in a few seconds. Uma's skin turned goosebumps.

“I believe in the philosophy that the only way to learn is to launch yourself into the challenge.” Harry released his hand and stood up “Uma is in your hands.”

“What?” Ben stopped, slightly nervous “No. Wait. Stay. Please.”

Harry smirked.

“Do you like to be seen?” The pirate joked “Just do it. You will thank me later.”

Harry didn't give him time to protest. He got off the ship. That was the act of trust Harry gave him. Uma shifted uneasily and Ben slipped his claw onto her back again. She relaxed. Ben ran his fingers over her back and noticed she had the breeze of the sea attached to your skin. Uma moaned. He contained a sigh. Uma's skin was soft. Incredibly soft. He ran his fingers over her spine, and she arched under his touch.

Ben watched the video. The mannequin's head was on a surface full of bubbles. The man moved the bubbles around. The sound must be pleasant. He began to massage Uma's legs following the movement of the bubbles. From her knees to her calves. Sometimes he climbed a little higher, but despite everything, he felt embarrassed. Ben reminded himself that he had bitten Uma's thigh and they had done much more intimate things than a massage. But still, it was strange for him to be doing this.

Did she think he was Harry?

Would Uma be disappointed to know it was Ben?

She moved her shoulders and he immediately began to massage her there. Ben would always admire how strong she was. He could feel the shape of her muscles between his fingers. In her delicate body, she had been able to hold the entire Island. Uma sighed as one of his claws stroked her neck. So, he ran his fingers through her hair, messing with it and releasing it. Uma breathed through her mouth and smiled.

To his surprise, she rolled onto her back. Uma never opened her eyes. But she did move her legs in such a way that she settled to have him between her thighs. She had done it on purpose. And Ben felt petrified. Uma's swimsuit covered her entire torso and had ruffles at the neckline. She arched her back and exposed her neck. Ben felt his fangs dig into his bottom lip when he suppressed a groan. But Uma gave him no time to debate. She stretched out her arms, took him by the shoulders, and pulled him to her body. Ben held his breath. She hugged him with her legs and arms.

“Ben... can you take my headphones off?”

He nodded against her neck. Very awkwardly, he removed the headphones. She pressed him more against her body.

“I must admit, I was surprised you took Harry's place.”

“How did you know I was here?”

“I felt the vibrations of the deck when you got on my ship. And Harry wouldn't let anyone get that close when I'm like this.” Uma shrugged. “Would you slide your claws down the sides of my legs? I'm quite sure that would feel amazing right now.”

Ben nodded, his hands reaching his target, and brought them down to Uma's knees. She sighed and lifted her hips to make it more comfortable for him to slide his fingers back to her hips.

“Sometimes I miss living in the sea.” She confessed.

Ben rested on his hands to see her. Uma had her eyes closed and her hair was an intense turquoise color that sometimes turned pale. At that moment, Uma made him think of the foam of the sea on the coral reefs.

“What's stopping you?” Ben asked.

And he prayed it wasn't him. He didn't want to tie her to him. He didn’t want to take away her freedom. That was one of the things he admired most about Uma.

“I also like living on land. I don't have to choose.” She turned her face to look at him “You look worried, Beast Boy.”

“Doesn't it bother you that I'm here?” Ben consulted.

After all, that was something Harry did to her.

“No, but you need to have more confidence.” Uma winked at him. “Next time you have my permission to use your fangs and touch me more. Don't make me shake my hips so you can be confident.”

Ben laughed loudly at such boldness. She smiled quite proud of herself. Uma looked at him, still with her legs hooked on his hips. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he relaxed under her touch.

“Trust me. I always make my voice heard. If I feel that you are suffocating, controlling, or invading my space, I will let you know.” Uma took his face “We aren’t our parents. You aren’t going to lock me up to make me love you. And I'm not going to trick you into loving me.”

He nodded. They carried not only responsibilities but the past actions that their parents had done.

“When you say it, it sounds more real.” Ben confessed “Thank you.”

“Sometimes we need someone else to tell us those things.” Uma closed her eyes, relaxed.

“What I feel for you is not the product or consequence of any spell or potion.” Ben hugged her and slid his hands along her smooth back.

“You better be or honestly I would be very upset with you.”

They knew the irony in all of that. Because technically Ben was also responsible for Uma being born locked up. And she had used a minor spell to make him love her and thus free her from her imprisonment. Although things had changed, fears haunted them. 

Ben kissed her shoulder and she stroked his hair.

Despite their concerns, this was their moment. And no action from the past was going to take away what they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings little creatures! 
> 
> I am using ASMR lately due to my insomnia. And this idea began to form in my head. The ASMR with wet sounds (rain, sponges, steam, bubbles, foam, waves) makes me feel like I'm at the bottom of the sea. And one of my favorite things about swimming and diving is the sensory sensation of water against my skin. Lightweight sensation around the whole body. So I put these two things together thinking that Uma would enjoy ASMR, especially the ones that contain slime sounds.
> 
> Fun Fact: While writing I chose an ASMR video to listen. And I loved the title "ASMR Turquoise Triggers for Sleep" by ASMR Zeitgeist on YouTube.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
